


by the way

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: lilo oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tooweirdtclive asked:<br/>Do lilo and the ballet prompt<br/>[My ballet studio is right next to your kickboxing studio and your music is very loud and interfering with lessons and I’m annoyed and - oh no you’re hot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the way

louis was drawing the line today. he was sick and tired of trying to teach his class –mostly made up of 8 year old little girls with their hair up in pig tails– and having to hear a range of kanye to some shitty ass pop punk. he just wanted to get his group ready for their recital, and the music coming from that damn kickbox place was keeping them off beat.

after louis very calmly asked his team to sit tight for just a moment, he quickly exiting his building and entered the one next door, stomping his way to the front counter. the music was even louder in there, which caused his to huff, leaning against the desk. he waited only a moment before smacking his hand on the bell nonstop until the music was suddenly turned off, and he could hear a distant ‘i’m coming!’

as soon as louis heard foot steps, he started firing off. “okay listen. i’m tired of your goddamn music throwing my class off their mark. it’s a week before their first recital and they deserve to be at their best and show off their hard work and not be fuckin’ distracted –fuck not the right word but you get what i’m getting at– by your music!” he’s only shaking a bit, his fists clenched as he looks up and –fuck.

“uh, shit sorry man. bad on me?” the guy mumbled, and louis was sure he wasn’t breathing anymore.

“fuck you’re hot.” he said, after letting out a long held breath, and the kickboxing guy laughed lightly.

“fuck forget i said that that was–”

“it’s alright. not bad lookin’ yourself.” he grinned, and louis just sighed, leaning even more on the counter top, biting his cheek to keep from smiling.

“i’m real sorry about my music. i’ll keep it down or invest in wireless headphones or something. just gets me pumped ya know?” he said, and the ballet instructor just nodded.

“i’m liam, by the way. you run the ballet studio over there?”

“louis. and no, just teach a class. only 11 kids. they are gonna steal the show, though.” he laughed, and liam did as well. it was weird, and louis felt his hands start to get sweaty.

“bet they are. mind if i come? i’ll bring them all flowers, or webkinz –wait are those still a thing? fuck, buy them all ice cream after. as an ‘i’m sorry’ and a ‘you did great’.” liam rubbing the back of his next, shifting some foot to foot.

“sounds like a plan. i’ll save you a good seat. you better start a standing ovation for my kids.” they both laugh and louis feels warm inside.

“be looking forward to it.” the older man swore he saw the kickboxer wink.

“well,” louis mumbled, pushing himself off the counter, thanking god that he did it with ease. “best be getting back to my class. can’t have them wait too long. you know how kids get. i’ll stop by after to give you the details, yeah?”

liam simply nodded with a toothy grin, and louis looked to the floor with one of his own, quickly turning on his heel and making his way to the door.

“oh, by the way,” liam started, and louis froze with his hand on the door. “to apologize to you. after your class; me, you and a movie?”

“what movie?” was all the other said, pushing the door open now and looking back to liam, who was still grinning.

“didn’t think it matters. plan on kissin’ ya the whole time.” he said and this time louis knew the other winked, and he just laughed.

“you’ve got a point there, my friend.” was the last thing the ballet instructor said before making his way back to his class, a smile on his face, and no music interrupting his class.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hope u enjoyed!
> 
> send me prompts on tumblr @calumsbf


End file.
